Robo-Zombie
Not to be confused with another zombie of a similar name from Plants vs. Zombies 2, Robo-Cone Zombie. Robo-Zombie is a Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. It appears in the beta and in the full game in the Backyard Battleground in the Flag of Power, as well as some L.E.A.F. Quests for the Plants, and certain waves in Garden Ops. When you raise the flag on the plants' side during the Soldier wave, Robo-Zombies will try to lower the flag, and vanquish you. When the Robo-Zombie is destroyed, it will usually explode. It's two attacks are called Wrist Blaster and Heavy Punch. Wrist Blaster is it's ranged attack, which fires slowly, and explodes, dealing 12 damage with some splash. Heavy Punch deals 30 damage, and consists in the robot spinning for a close-up attack, and deals knockback. Health Easy: 180 Normal: 240 Hard: 300 CRAAAAZY: 360 Gallery Soldier_Zombot.png|A Robo-Zombie about to explode after being vanquished Trivia *Despite being different than a Foot Soldier and sharing none of the Foot Soldiers' abilities, it appears in the "Soldier" wave in the Flag of Power. **This may be because it shares several visual aspects with the Foot Soldier, such as the helmet and the rocket pack on it's back. **It also has a mark on its arms signifying it is a corporal. *Robo-Zombies have their own unique icon in the full game, although in the Beta they shared their icon with the Foot Soldier. *In the Beta it only gave the player the XP for a "Vanquished Zombie," but in the full game it gives them the XP for a "Vanquished Zombie Hero". *Robo-Zombies cannot be swallowed or eaten in any way by the Chomper. If you attempt to eat them from the back or front, they simply spin, like when they use the Heavy Punch, and if you try to eat them from below with burrow, they keep your mouth open with both metal feet with both hands on their hips, chuckling and looking forward. **In both cases, you still have to wait a few seconds for the Chomper to chew and digest, despite not having eaten anything. This happens with some other zombies in the original Garden Warfare and Garden Warfare 2, and is likely a developer oversight. *Despite being entirely robotic, they can still be turned into a Stinky Goat with Goatify. **This is likely another developer oversight. **It shares this trait with the Future Imp. *They constantly chuckle, a deep, robotic sound. *When destroyed, these zombies collapse and explode into multiple pieces. *Despite having a rocket pack with rockets on their back, they never actually use it to jump high or fire rockets at you. **However, in the cutscene in the Agent Citron mission "Showdown", the Champion Robo-Zombie who guards the key points the rockets on his back at you. After the cutscene ends, the rockets are facing upwards again. *Despite being robotic, this zombie is not stunned for longer than usual by the Citron's EMPeach. **It shares this trait with the Future Imp, Defender Bot, all Build-a-Bots, and the Mech Gargantuar boss. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2